Roméo et Jules
by Amylinaa
Summary: Des vacances, de l'ennuie, et un seul bouquin sous mes doigts : Roméo et Juliette. Une maladie, un délire teinté de fièvre, et voilà que j'enfante un one-shot ridicule et délirant... Il n'est pas fini, et n'esperez pas une suite !


**Romeo et Jules**

_(Jules et son ami Thomas entre)_

**Jules**-Thomas,mon ami,

Pourquoi suis-je obligé d'assister à ce bal ?

Je vais y somnoler d'ennui...

Et me sentir très mal.

**Thomas**-Mon cher, à ce bal,

Il y a votre fiancée.

**Jules**-Et alors?

Que doit-je en penser?

**Thomas**-Vous devez en penser,

Que cela ne serait nullement incensé,

Que de l'inviter à danser.

**Jules**-Avec cette fille niaise,

Ils veulent me marier,

Cela est incensé!

Et puis, pensez à mes pieds...

**Thomas**-ne parlons plus de ça,la voila.

_(Maria,la fiancée de Jules approche.)_

**Maria**-Bien le bonsoir,mon cher amour.  
Voulez vous faire un tour?

**Jules**_(l'air perdu et dégouté)_-.......

_(Thomas lui donne un coup de coude dans le dos)_

**Thomas**_(répondant à la place de Jules)_-Bien sur,qu'il le veut.

_(Maria sourie de toute ses dents,et tire Jules par le bras)_

**Jules**_(Murmurant à l'oreille de Thomas)_-Traitre!

_(Maria et Jules s'en vont dans le jardin)_

******  
_(Mario,le père de Romeo,tambourine a la porte)_

**Mario**-Romeo!

Te t'ordonne de m'ouvrir!

**Romeo**-Jamais !

Plutôt mourir!

**Mario**-Ta fiancée t'attend!

**Romeo**-Eh bien,elle pourra m'attendre longtemps!

**Mario**-Tu sera seras privé de ballade a cheval!

**Romeo**_(en ouvrant la porte)_-Tu as frappeé la ou ça fait mal.

Alors soit, j'irais à ce bal.

_(Il va se changer)_

**Mario**-Mais pourquoi ne l'aimes tu pas?

**Romeo**-Ce n'est pas elle que je n'aime pas,

C'est ses livres et tout son blabla,

Jamais on ne l'arrêtera!

**Mario**-Moi,au contraire,

Je serais fière de l'avoir

Pour fiancée et cavalière.

**Romeo**-Laisse tomber,

Tu ne comprendra jamais.

_(Ils partent)_

******  
_(Maria et Jules sont depuis une heure dans le jardin. Jules est excédé)_

**Maria**-Oh,Jules!Quel bonheur,c'est d'être avec toi!

Rien que toi et moi!

**Jules**_(Hypocrite)_-Pareilleument, très chère...

_(Soudain,une servante appelle Maria)_

**Servante**-Mademoiselle Sulivant !

Vite!Il faut que vous rentriez!

Votre père est souffrant!

Et malheureusement allité....

**Maria**-J'arrive!Quel malheur mon amour!

Déja on se sépare,mais ne m'attendez pas,

Je vais veiller sur mon père, qu'il ne passe point au trépas,

Et veillez à penser a moi chaque jours...

**Jules**(_Faisant semblant d'être triste, tout en étant soulagé)_-Au revoir mon aimée !

******  
_(Une servante annonce a Mario et a Roméo, au creux de l'oreille, que mademoiselle Murielle n'a pas pu venir)_

**Romeo**_(Fulminant)_-Alors,comme ça,elle m'attend?

Elle s'est trouvé un nouveau prétendant !

Et bien qu'elle aille au diable !

Me snober, moi, comme un homme jetable !

**Mario**-Calme toi,tu es un bel homme puissant,

Toutes les damoiselles vont te vouloir comme Prince Charmant

Il te suffit donc d'en trouver une autre...

**Romeo**-Je vais me promener,

Pour essayer de me calmer.

Et peut être faire une rencontre...

**Mario**-Alors va.

Et si tu trouve ton bonheur,

Ne te retiens pas,

Cela pourrais te faire malheur...

_(Romeo pars dans le jardins)_

******  
**Jules**-Ah!Enfin débarassé de cette écervelée!

Je suis libre de faire se que je désir, pour mon bon plaisir!

_(Romeo voit Jules, et il se cache derrière un bosquet)_

**Romeo**(_murmurant)_-Quel beauté!

Non,j'ai une fiancée,il ne serai pas bon de m'amouracher

D'un inconnu que je viens de rencontrer.

**Jules**-Que faites vous ici?

_(il venait juste de se glisser derrière lui)_

**Romeo**_(Gênée)_- Heu...je...refaisait mes lacets, pardi !

Dans un rosiers ils se sont pris

**Jules**-Tu n'as pas de lacet.

Je dirais plutôt que vous vous cachiez.

**Romeo**- Mais, non! Que neni !

Je ne me cachait point,

Je me reposait,car je viens de loin....

**Jules**_(moqueur)_-Derrière un bosquet?

**Romeo**-Pour ne pas être victime de regards indiscrets!

**Jules**-Oh veillez m'excuser !

Je en voulait point vous déranger...

Je vais me retirer,

Afin de vous laisser en paix...

**Roméo**- Non ! Restez !

J'ai besoin de confier,

Un grand secret..

**Jules **_(rigolant)_- Oh ! Moi aussi!

Mais après vous, je vous en pris !

**Roméo-** Non non, allez y !

Je suis tout ouïe..

_(Jules se rapproche du visage de Roméo, jusqu'à en toucher le bout du nez de Roméo)_

**Jules**- Vous êtes la beauté incarnée

Une seule parcelle de votre être

Et l'on peut demeurer brulé

Par tant d'intensité qui peuvent paraitres

Descendu des cieux...

**Romeo(**_emu)_-Vous aussi vous êtes beau, comme un ange,

Comme un rêve, comme une jeune mésange,

Je vous contemple, et je me noie dans vos yeux

Je n'arrive pas à en sortir, et cela me rend heureux.

**Jules**- Atrocement, vous me plaisez.

Mais j'ai déjà une fiancée,quel malheur!

Moi qui, pour la vie, vous voulait à mes cotés.

**Romeo**-Quelle infamnie! Moi aussi je suis promis.

Mais vivre,à présent,loin de vous,je ne puis!

_(On entend la voix de Thomas)_

**Thomas**-Jules! Il faut partir!

**Jules**(_à Thomas)_-J'arrive!

**Jules**-_(à Romeo)_-Au revoir,mon amour.

Je penserai à vous tous les jours.

**Romeo**-Moi je rêverais de vous...

Chaque nuit qui nous séparent

Je les passerait a me languir de vous.

_(Après un dernier regard, Jules part,laissant Romeo seul et amoureux)_


End file.
